Broken Destiny
by inuloverfreak14
Summary: An abused girl finds hope in one person...Hiei.they had a great relationship, why didn't they work? sorry i suckat sums. please read
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu Yu hakusho or any of its characters but i own Satsuka

"Wench" a voice said as a limp body was thrown onto the bed. " I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget!"

With that a hand came full force down onto her face. She stared at him with emotinless eyes. She had stopped crying a long time ago. She knew the crying wouldn't bring her mother back. as she thought of that she felt a hand go up her skirt. She was all of a sudden scared. Her father might beat her, but he had never touched her sexually. She kneed him in the groin and ran. Ran out the door as if something was chasing her, but he wasn't. She ran out on him just like her mother had done a couple of months before. He knew what he would have to do to save his own life and reputation. He would have to kill his own daughter...

The girl ran as fast as she could.She had no idea where she was going, had no destination, but she kept running... for her life. she found herself at a big mansion. She pushed through the iron gate and ran up the stairs to the huge door. She started to bang loudly on the door and screamed "Help, help me please!"

The girl heard the creak of the big door opening and looked up to see a face so familiar to her.

"Satsuka, what are you doing here" hiei's voice rang out.

ooooooooooooooooo cliffhanger. please read and review and tell me what you think should i go on. give me some ideas for the story i promise if you give me faith the chaps will be longer

Ja Ne

Yumiko Moria


	2. Our old love

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters but I own satsuma  
  
Chapter 2: our old love  
  
Hiei took one look at Satsuma and knew that something was wrong. She kept her face down the entire time she was talking to him. He had a feeling she was hiding something from him, so he decided to ask her.  
  
" Satsuma, what are you doing here and why are you hiding your face from me?"  
  
"Hiei... I don't know why I came here, I should go."  
  
Hiei caught her by the arm as she turned around and she turned her face away from him, so that he couldn't see the bruises.  
  
"Show me your face, Dammit!" he growled  
  
She still didn't look at him. He took her face in his hands and lifted it until in was face eye to with him. he saw the bruises on her face.  
  
"Who did this to you, Blue?" he asked calling her by the nickname he gave her long ago, refering to the streaks of blue in her hair.  
  
She didn't say a word. she knew Hiei had an explosive temper, and would probably try and kill her father if he found out.  
  
"Blue, tell me!" 


	3. Little sparks

Disclaimer:I don't own YuYu hakusho or any of it characters  
  
She could not look him in the eyes. He had a way of looking in her soul, and seeing what was messing with her. Hiei had know her for many years. She had even... Even lost her virginity to him. They were lovers long ago. Very long ago.  
  
"Dammit blue! You have to talk to me. You gotta tell me."  
  
Satsuma still didn't say a word. Even though she knew that Hiei had an explosive temper, and that he was really upset with her, He would never hit her.  
  
All of a sudden, he pulled her close to him, his warmth surrounding her. She gasped as his hands slid down to cup her buttocks and cradled her against him.  
  
"Blue, you can tell me when you feel like it. Just don't run away. Stay with me."  
  
############################################################################ #####  
  
Satsuma looked around her room, and took in her surrounding. She saw the Huge fireplace that held only embers at the moment. The king sized bed with silk sheets, the soft rugs that touched her feet. Hiei had left her in this room, and told her to get some sleep. She didn't know how she would be able to get some sleep. She decided that the only way to get to sleep was to take a long hot shower. She turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. She looked it the mirror and examined herself. She had long black hair with blue streaks in it. She had green eyes, which she had inherited from her father.  
  
'Father, why?' She thought as she stepped into the shower letting the water pour over her body and the bruises. She let her mind wander to Hiei after all this time why did she go to him. She still couldn't believe he took her in after how they had broken up...  
  
Getting out of the shower she saw a robe hanging on the back of the door. As she slid it on she realized she didn't have any clothes to put on so she set out to find Hiei. She knew the only place he could be. In his office...  
  
############################################################################ ######  
  
Hiei sat there trying to concentrate on his work, but his mind kept wandering to Satsuma. He had know her for a very long time, and he had a special place in his heart for her. Maybe even loved her."  
  
'C'mon Hiei, you can't be in lov-'  
  
A knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Enter"  
  
Satsuma came into the room, With only a robe on. Her hair slick to her scalp.  
  
'Gods, what is she doing to me?!'  
  
"You need something Blue?"  
  
"I... need some clothes, I was wondering if..."  
  
"You know where my room is."  
  
"I didn't think it respectable to..."  
  
Hiei stood up and closed the space between them, his lips almost touching hers.  
  
"I know you remember where the bed is, Blue." he murmured  
  
"You know I hate that name." she whispered as she blushed  
  
"Do you, I love it."  
  
"Oh, Hiei..."  
  
"I love when you say my name like that Blue."  
  
He glanced into her eyes and brung his lips down towards hers...  
  
"Hiei, what's up??"  
  
Hiei let go of "Blue" and glared daggers at the person who interrupted.  
  
"Do you need something Yusuke?" Hiei growled  
  
"Umm, am I interrupting something."  
  
"HI Yusuke... umm I think I should go."  
  
Satsuma raced out the room and headed towards Hiei's room to find clothes.  
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
Yusuke grinned and headed towards Hiei.  
  
"So what is she doing here?"  
  
"I don't think that that's any of your business!"  
  
"Tell me what's going on."  
  
"Someone's been beating on her. I need your help to find out who..."  
  
Ooooo hope this is a lil longer than the ones before it. I'm sorry they aren't that long but I have limited time on the computer. Please review me with some Ideas for the story.  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Yumika Moria  
  
Love Ya 


	4. How we split up

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho  
  
Satsuma's dad sat on the edge of the bed in his three- room house. From the outside of the house, it looked as if nothing was wrong. it looked perfectly normal, but the inside looked as if some huge tornado had hit it. Dishes were piled up in the sink. Clothes poured out of the basket. Hota, Satsuma's dad, sitting on the side of the bed didn't seem to notice any of these flaws as he sniffs the cocaine up his nose.  
  
'I have to get that Bitch! If she tells anyone, I'll be ruined. People already think that I'm a loser since Malissa walked out on me.'  
  
Malissa is Satsuma's mom. She was an American. Hota had met her on a business trip to the states. Hota use to be a huge businessman. Rich and powerful, until he got involved with the wrong people. The Japanese Mob. He paid them to knock off his competitors and it worked pretty well. Then one day his check bounced. Come to find out, his identity was being taken and someone had used up all of his money. He had to declare bankruptcy and didn't have any money to pay the Japanese mob. So he ran...  
  
He took his wife and kid to an old run down house he had bought but didn't have time to fix up. Well, Malissa got fed up and left. She didn't even look back.  
  
'Damn her, damn her to hell!' Hota thought as snorted more cocaine into his nose.  
  
"Hello sir. Surprise." An errie voice rang out  
  
"How did you find me here?" Hota asked  
  
"You under estimate us. The Japanese mob will find you, wherever you go. So any last words?"  
  
Satsuma opened her eyes and saw nothing but pure darkness.  
  
'Why is it so dark' She asked herself , but soon realized it was still the middle of the night.  
  
Her thoughts wondered again to Hiei.  
  
'Why is he so nice to me now? The way we broke up was horrible'  
  
Her mind drifted...  
  
(A/N: This is a flashback)  
  
Hiei was sitting in his office, fingers linked, anger on his face.  
  
Satsuma walked in, not knowing the anger swelled inside her lover.  
  
"Hiei, I'm back from shopping. I bought you something!"  
  
"What, a dog collar!"  
  
"Hiei, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I got a call from your friend!"  
  
"What friend, what are you talking about?!"  
  
"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. How you told her you used me for my money. Is that all that's important to you? Money? Don't you know I would have given you the world if you asked for it? The moon and the stars, but obviously you don't care, so it's over!" Hiei screamed in her face.  
  
Satsuma was shocked and hurt and knew that she was going to cry sooner or later, but her pride wouldn't let he cry in front of him.  
  
"You believe some rumor and don't trust me enough to ask me! Well fine, believe what you want, but I loved you and would never do something like that to you or to anybody." She screamed in his face and she couldn't help it the tears just started to fall.  
  
Hiei's face softened and he knew he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but he had a very nasty temper and he knew she would hate him for life.  
  
"Blue, I..."  
  
Suddenly, her hand came out of nowhere, and collided with his face. He didn't move or touch her , he just looked at her.  
  
She turned around and tried to leave, but his hand shot out and grabbed her.  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"Don't ever touch me again, ever!"  
  
And with that she left.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Just thinking about it still sent chills up her spine. She knew she would never be able to sleep unless.... Hiei was beside her.  
  
Hiei sat in his room trying to sleep, when he heard the door opening. Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei, you asleep?"  
  
"Satsuma?" he said groggily "Well, not anymore, what's up?"  
  
"I can't sleep and I was wondering if ..."  
  
"If what Blue?"  
  
"If I could sleep with you?"  
  
Even though it was dark, Hiei could tell she was blushing.  
  
"Sure Blue"  
  
She crawled it the bed and Hiei draped his arm around her.  
  
"You should get some sleep because you are going with me tomorrow."  
  
"What!, Where?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Why to visit everyone of our friends of course and tell them we're back together."  
  
"But, wait, we aren't..."  
  
He kissed her lips to quiet her and then smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Blue." 


	5. The reunion

Disclaimer: Don't start with me  
  
Hey everyone it's me again Yumika and this is the fifth chappie and I wanna answer some reviews.  
  
Izanami-fire Blah! Baka Yusuke...  
  
Response: I know I wish that he would keel over and die bwhaaaacough  
  
FluffysBijin05  
  
I really like this story, it is great. I do have a question though what is satsumas age range? Please update soon.  
  
Buh-Bye   
  
Response: Lets say she's..um.. 19  
  
spontaneopyrokinetic  
  
I love this story!! Please update soon!!  
  
Response: Thank you!!! When u come out with a new story, tell me  
  
Kat1132  
  
Hey! I liked it a lot. I want you to update again ASAP. As in like now!! Just kidding I know that it's hard to write and then update frequently. But just do it as soon as you can and that's all anyone can ask for.  
  
Ja ne ;P  
  
Response: Thank you so much! I appreciate that  
  
A Lone Blade  
  
Hello!  
  
A few suggestions-  
  
Make your chppies longer and more descriptive, and DETAIL! I AM BEING STARVED!  
  
Anyway, its a good idea and got a great atmosphere so far..  
  
Response: Thanks but I have limited time on the Internet and I promise ill try to make it better and longer  
  
Monkies-at-Large  
  
That was uhh...interesting! Keep updatin', by the way, and the ridiculously short chapter thing is quite new and different too. H'anyway, good story so far, but my friend and I thought it was gross for a PG-13 story...keep updating or I hate you! Just kidding! -  
  
Response: Thanks... I think  
  
QueenOfHearts3  
  
eh... blinks dat was short... dont really know whats goin on, but s'ok you're doin all right so far. ya might wanna separate char thoughts tho... that second chapter was a lil confusin on whos POV it was lol ah well. Tell me when ya update? Id like to see more  
  
Response: Sry but I'm new at this give me a break  
  
Izanami-fire  
  
blink blink O...k... so far... Please continue, I would like to read some more.  
  
Response: Thanks, I think...  
  
Chapter 5: The reunion  
  
Satsuma awoke with warmth beside her, and she knew she never wanted to get up and leave this little peace of heaven. She turned over and saw Hiei laying with his arm over her waist and the other under her back. He was looking so peaceful and relaxed, she didn't want to move and disturb him. She just kept staring and staring until a voice rang out in the silence.  
  
"If you keep staring at me like that, I'll start to feel a liiiiittle uncomfortable." Hiei said and then he cracked one eye open.  
  
"S...Sorry" she said a little startled that he knew she was staring at him.  
  
"How did you know I was..."  
  
"You practically burned a hole through my skin, starin' so hard"  
  
She blushed.  
  
Come on let's go and eat breakfast." Hiei said and jumped out of bed heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Satsuma did the same.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
After breakfast (I didn't want to go into detail about food and junk)  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()  
  
Hiei led the way to the garage and the tons and tons of cars he owned.  
  
Satsuma did have a change of clothes, so Hiei told her she could raid Yukinas' closet, since Satsuma and Yukina were about the same size.  
  
Satsuma chose a light blue shirt with red letters that said:  
  
A WOMAN ONLY NEEDS 4 ANIMALS IN HER LIFE:  
  
A MINK in her closet  
A JAGUAR in her garage  
A TIGER in her bed  
And a JACKASS to pay for it all  
  
And under that she wore a simple jean skirt.  
  
Hiei wore blue jeans and a black, sleeveless shirt with red  
letters that said:  
  
Back off or you stupidity will rub off on me.  
  
"Looks like Yukina took the Rolls Royce, so we'll have to take the viper." Hiei said smiling.  
  
Satsuma remembered the last time she had rode in the Viper with Hiei. Let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant experience. She could only muster out two words.  
  
"Oh Shit"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()  
  
They pulled up to Yusuke and Keiko's house (A/N: Yes they live together) about an hour later. Satsuma rushed to the house, heading for the bathroom to hurl after Hiei pulled the car into a triple spin to park. Everyone was at the house including the couples: Kurama and Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina, and of course, Keiko and Yusuke.  
  
Satsuma hurriedly knocked on the door, and when Keiko opened it she rushed inside.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Blue," Hiei said with a smirk "The spin wasn't that bad." Keiko looked at the Viper and then looked at Hiei's smirk and she automatically knew that Hiei had taken someone else on a little barf quest.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"What?" He said innocently  
  
"Oh, never mind!" she said going back into her house.  
  
After Satsuma got out of the bathroom everyone sat down to eat, laugh, and talk, and remember things from the past.  
  
"Remember the time when Yusuke got his tongue stuck to that pole that winter?"  
  
Everyone laughed (all but Yusuke)  
  
"I never refuse a dare!" Yusuke said frowning  
  
"So" Botan Questioned "What brings you over here Hiei... Satsuma?"  
  
"Well we..." Satsuma said  
  
"We're back together." Hiei said grabbing her hand  
  
She blushed, but did not pull away.  
  
Everyone clapped and Satsuma's blush darkened.  
  
"When did this happen?" Kurama Questioned  
  
"A couple of days ago." Satsuma said her blush darkening still.  
  
"We're happy for you." Yukina said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Suddenly, Kuwabara got up. Leaving the living room area.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yukina called  
  
"Hon, you know that I have to read the Newspaper or I'm lost." He said  
  
"You're always lost, moron." Hiei mumbled  
  
"You wanna start somethin shorty?!"  
  
"You guys, stop!" Yukina's voice rang out  
  
"Whatever." Hiei said  
  
Kuwabara, who was in another room, suddenly screamed out  
  
"Satsuma, I think you should see this."  
  
"Everyone ran into the room to see what the fuss was about. They came to see Kuwabara holding a newspaper article in front of their noses. Hiei snatched it from his hands and began to read to himself and then he looked at "Blue" and mumbled two words to her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I think I'll leave it at this ::Dodges angry Reveiwers:: I'll update soon bye.(Hope you like it, it's longer than the others)  
  
Yumika Moria 


	6. note

Dear all my reviewer and the new people that read this,  
  
I will not be able to write for a while. I have to go back to Maryland because my grandmother has brain cancer. Also, my aunt just had throat surgery and my uncle is dying too. You all have been so good to me by reviewing and I know that you want to read more, but bare with me. Thanks for your support of my story; I hope you can understand.  
  
THANK YOU,  
  
-Yumika Moria 


	7. The Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I will soon because Im on a mission insert mission impossible theme here I will have them BWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAcough  
  
On with the story.....  
  
THE BAD NEWS  
  
"What are you talkin' about Hiei?" Blue said strolling over to Hiei, But he quickly put the paper away.  
  
"Let me see that Hiei!" She said snatching the newspaper clipping from his hands.  
  
What she read startled her, but made her happy at the same time.  
  
Today, the famous Mr. Hota Igata was found murdered in cold blood in his house. "This seems to be the work of the Japanese Mob also know as the Yakuza." Police chief Iwamoto says and then releases no further comment. Igata was found lying in a bed of cocaine but we can't release if he used The drugs or not until the docters release that information. Look on our website at www.tokyonews.com for more information on this case.  
  
The group looked at her cautiously, but she did something unexpected, she laughed. They just stared at her feeling bad when a cold chill of a laugh rang out in the quiet room.  
  
'How can she laugh when her own father is dead?' was the thought running through Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Yusuke and Keiko's mind.  
  
Hiei could tell that she was full of sadness. He took a step closer to her. She was still laughing.  
  
"Blue, It's ok. You don't have to front with us let it out it's ok." Hiei said as he started to kneel down next to her.  
  
She looked at him with fury and hurt and said,  
  
"Look at this."  
  
She rolled up her sleeve to show of a bruise mark along her forearm. She then stood up rolling up her pants legs and showed them an assortment of bruises and cuts in all shapes and sizes. Everyone gasped at the sight.  
  
Hiei snatched her close to him yelling in her face," Did you do that to yourself, did you?!"  
  
"No." she whispered  
  
"If you didn't who did? I'll kill them."  
  
"You can't kill them Hiei because he's already dead."She said her eyes hidden by her bangs.  
  
"You can't mean..." Kurama said  
  
Her head snapped up revealing tears streaming down her face. Everyone was shocked at how fast her emotions had changed.  
  
With tears streaming down her face she managed to say,  
  
"Yes, my father gave me these bruises. My mom left him a few months ago. He was on the run. running from the Mob and I'm glad he's gone." She said becoming histerical. " He is an evil man and he deserves what he got and... and... FATHER!!!!" she screamed out before callapsing on the floor. Hiei ran over to her and picked her up, cradling her against his chest.  
  
"I think I should take her back home now." Hiei said as he headed towards the Viper.  
  
"Bye Hiei. Take care of her." Everyone said in unison, except Yukina.  
  
"I'm going with you." Yukina said  
  
"What are you talking about sweet muffin?" Kuwabara asked Yukina  
  
"Kazuma, she's my friend and I'm not living her side until she awakens."  
  
"If your going, I'm going too!" Kuwabara said as he headed for the car.  
  
"Shall we Botan?" Kurama asked her  
  
"Of course honey, we're going too." Botan replied  
  
They, too, then headed out the door.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other and said at the same time,"Ditto, we're comin' too."  
  
Everyone headed to there respective cars and started there journey towards Hiei's Mansion.  
  
{AN:I'm stopping it right here..... sike!!!! I'll write a lil more}  
  
At Hiei's house, Hiei carried Satsuma upstairs to her room and laid her down and just looked at her.  
  
'She is so beautiful.' He thought his gaze traveling up and down her body. He walked over to her and before he knew what he was doing his lips came down upon hers causing a moaning sound to escape her lips. Even in her state she was able to mutter out,"Hiei."  
  
He turned around and glanced at her one more time before leaving and closing the door.  
  
As he walked downstairs he realized that it was late at night, because all the couples (well the girls atleast) were half asleep on their mates chest.  
  
"Everyone might as well stay here tonight." Hiei said announcing his presence.  
  
"Pick whatever room you like, I'm going to bed." he said turning back around and heading up the stairs.  
  
"Oh," He said pausing on the step " and if you start to have sex, please keep it down." he said while staring at Kurama and Botan who were both blushing profusely.  
  
In Yusuke and Keiko's room  
  
"Come to bed Yusuke, your making a hole in the floor, pacing like that." Keiko exclaimed  
  
"Sorry, I'm just worried about Satsuma." He said, taking his shirt off and hopping into bed.  
  
"Did you hear the way she laughed when she found out her father was dead?"  
  
"Yea, it's kinda scary." Keiko added a chill ran down her spine making her shiver.  
  
"I guess we will see how she's doin' in the morning." Yusuke said, turning off the light and pulling Keiko closely to him.  
  
"Good night honey." Yusuke said kissing her neck  
  
"Good night yawn Uremeshi." Keiko said closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
So tell me what you think????? I would like to thank all of my reveiwers for being patient with me during this hard time. And you really don't know how much I appreciate it. Thank you. But on a better note, send me some Ideas about the story and I will tell you if it's good or not and I will probably use it. join me for the next chapter:  
  
LOVE, HATE, AND CATFIGHTS  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Yumika Moria 


	8. Love, Hate, And Catfights

Hello again to all you reviewers. And here is the next chappie in this story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Kurama... (Producers whispering to yumika) Oh I guess I don't own him either #sigh#  
  
On with the story...  
  
LOVE, HATE, AND CATFIGHTS  
  
Satsuma sat up in bed to the sounds of Botan and Kurama talking. She didn't know why, but she started to listen intently.  
  
"C'mon Botan." Kurama said.  
  
Giggling was heard  
  
"You heard what Hiei said last night, and we already risked it last night."  
  
"But look at it, I need it. Please?"  
  
Satsuma immediately stopped listening and headed towards her bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, memories of the former night flooded into her head. 'Father, dead. laughter.'  
  
She suddenly felt sick, like she was going to... Bile filled her throat and she headed towards the toilet to release it.  
  
Hiei, who was coming in the room to check on her after telling Kurama and Botan that their conversation could be heard through out the Mansion, heard her throwing up and ran in the bathroom. There she was, hugging the toilet. He ran over to her and held back her hair, until she was done. When she had finished, she went over to the sink and started to brush her teeth, getting the taste out of her mouth.  
  
Hiei still stood there and stared at her.  
  
"Um Hiei... you're staring at me." She mutter blushing  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you could help me with breakfast. My chef has the week off, so I have to cook."  
  
Satsuma started to laugh, but it wasn't that cold laugh she had given yesterday. This one was full of humor as she stuttered out,"Y-You know how to cook?!" she said laughing  
  
"Yea, what of it?!" Hiei said slightly embarrassed "You have a problem with it??"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Oh no Hiei, no problem at all."  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
A BOOM was heard from the kitchen.  
  
Hiei had egg all over his face. And Satsuma was laughing so hard, she had tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"It's not funny!!" Hiei said getting a paper towel and wiping down his face.  
  
"Sorry Hiei , but it is funny."  
  
"Hn, whatever."  
  
"It's okay Hiei, I won't tell everyone you're a bad cook."  
  
With that, she snatched the towel from his hands and started to wipe off his face. He looked deeply in her eyes, and with that, snatched the towel from her hands. He kissed her with passion as he hoisted her onto the kitchen counter. Stepping between her legs his tongue pressed against her lips, begging for entrance. She replied by opening her mouth and kissing back with a fury. Just then, a polite cough was heard from behind them. They slowly turned to find Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, And Kuwabara smiling at them.  
###############################################

"Sorry to interrupt, but is breakfast ready?" Kurama asked smugly as he looked onto the scene in front of him.  
  
Sliding off of the counter, blushing furiously, she muttered out a, "Um, breakfast is ready."  
  
During breakfast, a doorbell ring was heard.  
  
"LAST ONE TO THE DOOR IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!" Kuwabara bellowed  
  
Everyone ran to the door but, of course, Hiei got there first. He smirked and opened the door.  
  
"HIEI!!!!" a blond girl tackled him to the floor. Placing a kiss upon his lips. Beside him, Blue had fire in her eyes. Her hands balled into fists, as Kurama held her back.  
  
"Kita, What are you doing here?" Hiei said, poison dripping from each word.  
  
"I came back baby." Kita said giggling  
  
"After you slept with my gardener, what happened, he ran out of money?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm back baby, I lov-"  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence, because Blue launched at her screaming,  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!! DON'T YOU EVER COME BY MY MAN. YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"  
  
Scratching her face, she moved to smack her, but Kita hit her in the stomach. She grabbed her hair and pulled. Kita screamed. They went rolling across the floor. Blue stood up and kicked her across the face. She started crying, and stood with blood on her face and clothes. Both were scratched and bleeding on their face and arms.  
  
"You'll be sorry you touched me and my beautiful face!" Kita yelled  
  
"Anytime, anyplace bitch!" Satsuma yelled.  
  
Kita ran off.  
###########################################

Hiei and Blue sat in the living room in silence. He was trying to bandage her wounds when she asked.  
  
"Who is she?" She questioned  
  
"Um... Nobody."  
  
She looked at him weirdly.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me." She said it as a statement more than a question.  
  
"Blue..." he trailed off when she stood and headed towards her room.  
  
He followed her.  
  
"Blue."  
  
She was in her room by then. She turned around saying "Tell me when dinner's ready, and with that she closed and locked the door in his face.  
  
HELLO EVERYONE!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE THE DREADED WB, WRITERS BLOCK!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. AND JOIN ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE: THE NIGHT OF MY DREAMS.  
  
JA NE 


	9. sorry but review

hey everyone!!! yumika here. I know that i havent updated lately but i dont think that im going to continue broken destiny. i just cant get an idea for it but i do want you to go to this new story called _**high school drama: tales of our lives.**_ if you send me a review telling about your character includin name, type, description of looks and special powers and weapons and anything important about your past and who you wanna be paired with from the following animes: yu yu hakusho, saiyuki, inuyasha,cowboy bebop, trigun, or just any one that you read in the reviews. i need like10 to 25 people so start sendin....

JA NE

-yumika moria


	10. Happy Wondering yea I changed the title

-

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or anything for that matter... it's a damn shame.

Hiei stared at the closed door. He just couldn't understand it, couldn't understand her what the hell was wrong with him. Three that was the number. Three years ago he had been a demon that put fear in the heart of many, humans and demons alike. But he had given it up... for her.

_'Why, why did I go to Koenma and tell him that I couldn't work for him anymore. All because I was in love. Hn, I was a fool.'_

He walked away from the door without looking back.

Hiei sat in his study, deeply in thought when Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stepped through the doorframe.

At first he didn't see them. All he could think about was Blue, Blue, and Blue.

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei..."

It finally penetrated his brain that someone was calling his name. It was Kurama.

"Hiei, are you so deep in thought that you can't hear me. What's going on?"

"Hn, nothing that concerns you fox."

"Well, we have something that concerns you... and Satsuma." Yusuke interrupted looking very strained and irritated.

"From whom?"

"Koenma."

"Hn, I gave up on that stupid toddler long ago."

"HEY SHORTY, THIS HAS TO DO WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Blue? Okay, tell me Moran, what does this has to do with her?"

Yusuke threw a file down onto Hiei's desk. Hiei glanced at it and read through it, it went like this:

Name Satsuma Iwamoto

Age: 19

Status: single, but dating

Boyfriend: Hiei Jaganshi

Demon class: B – class

"What!! What the hell is wrong with this file! Blue isn't a damn demon!"

Kurama chose this time to speak up.

"She wasn't.... until midnight, last night."

Yusuke then spoke up.

"The toddler told us that she reincarnated from a beautiful warrior princess. Obviously, something made her powers come?"

"But What?" Kuwabara pondered a/n: does kuwa have enough brain to ponder?

Hiei stared at Kuwabara and then said, "The question isn't what, it's does Satsuma know and how do we tell her?"

Blue sat in her room, brushing her hair in the vanity mirror located in the bathroom.. She observed her scars and cuts.

'_Fighting over a man!!! Damn, I feel like I'm on Maury!'_

She was deeply pondering this, when a knock was heard at her door. She knew it was Hiei.

"What do you want Hiei?"

"Well, first I would like to come into the room that I own." Hiei said quietly fighting hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice but Blue heard it anyway and rolled her eyes while saying, "Come in."

Hiei came in and took a seat on the side of Satsuma's bed. He looked at her seeing the beauty of her face. Even with the scratches on her face, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"You cane in here for a reason right, other than to stare at me." She said sarcasm on every word.

"I came to take you to dinner. I have to tell you something very important."

"Sorry, I'm not hungry "

"Blue, please?"

"Fine."

"Be down stairs in about 10 minutes."

"Don't rush me."

"Don't worry if you want me to wait, I would wait for you." With that, he left the room

What he said made Satsuma think of her favorite song, and started to sing it to herself as she dressed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Charlotte or any of the bands Songs

Good Charlotte – "Wondering"

"_**If you want me to wait, I would wait for you **_

_**If you tell me to stay I would stay right through**_

_**If you don't wanna say, anything at all**_

_**I'm happy wondering –GO!**_

_**Since I was a young man,**_

_**I Neva was a fun man**_

_**I never had a plan and no security then**_

_**Every since I met you, I Neva could forget you**_

_**I only wanna get you right here next to me.**_

'_**Cause everybody, oh whoa...**_

_**Needs someone that they can trust and**_

_**You're somebody, oh whoa...**_

_**That I found just in time.**_

_**If you want me to wait, I would wait for you **_

_**If you tell me to stay I would stay right through**_

_**If you don't wanna say, anything at all**_

_**I'm happy wondering**_

_**Now my life is changin'**_

_**It's always rearrangin'**_

_**It's always getting stranger, than I though it ever could**_

_**Every since I found you,**_

_**I wanna be around you,**_

_**I wanna get down to the point that I need you.**_

'_**Cause everybody, oh whoa...**_

_**Needs someone that they can trust and**_

_**You're somebody, oh whoa...**_

_**That I found just in time.**_

_**If you want me to wait, I would wait for you **_

_**If you tell me to stay I would stay right through**_

_**If you don't wanna say, anything at all**_

_**I'm happy wondering – GO!**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Don't tell me the bad news**_

_**Don't tell me anything at all **_

_**Just tell me, that you need me**_

_**And stay right here with me **_

_**If you want me to wait, I would wait for you **_

If you tell me to stay I would stay right through 

_**If you don't wanna say, anything at all**_

_**I'm happy wondering**_

_**If you want me to wait, I would wait for you **_

_**If you tell me to stay I would stay right through**_

_**If you don't wanna say, anything at all**_

_**I'm happy wondering**_

Satsuma came down in a black strapless dress, knowing that Hiei would only take her to the best restaurants. It was floor length and had splits up the sides to the mid thigh. She had put her hair up in a sloppy but fashionable bun and let the rest of the black and blue strands brush her neck. Hiei sat on the couch, waiting for her to come down, but when she did his breath was taken away.

"You look so beautiful, really beautiful."

"Thanks, I borrowed it from Yukina. I'm glad you like it."

"Let me get your coat for you." Hiei said while grabbing Blue's coat.

As they walked out the door, Hiei reached in his pocket and fingered the velvet box in it lovingly. He knew he had to make the night perfect. He just had to...

Hey everyone well, This is getting close to the end of the story but I wanna know if I should make a sequel to this story with kids and teenagers and the whole deal. Well anyway, if I make a sequel, it will include all of the gang's kids. Review and tell me what I should do. Should I make a sequel? Well please tell me and I would update this time. Oh and if you want a sequel, send me kids names boy and girl lets make it two boys and two girls names and suggestions for the story. Well Ja Ne

-Yumika Moria

P.s thanks to all of my reviewers:


End file.
